1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radios and, in particular, to those having a display so as to be able to display text information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text-based message services for digital broadcasting systems in which a user of a radio can read text messages on a display of the radio already exist. Here, along with the audio information for the radio, further information, namely text information, is broadcast in the broadcasting signal. An audio broadcasting standard enabling this transmission of audio information and text information together in a transmission channel or broadcasting signal is the DAB (digital audio broadcasting) standard, for example.
Text-based message systems now already take advantage of this possibility of digital broadcasting to broadcast text messages to terminals. For example, broadcasting stations send text information, which can be displayed on the display of the broadcast receiver of the user, such as the name of the broadcasting program or the latest news or the like, along with the actual broadcasting program, i.e. the audio information. The person responsible for the program decided on the kind and order of the information. Previous text-based message services permitted a user to take only limited influence on the selection of the text messages displayed on his or her display, such as by changing the program.